


playboy

by praiseminghao



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, jungkook - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader is adorable, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, jimin and jungkook are rivals, jungkook is smooth, life - Freeform, playboy jungkook, yall fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiseminghao/pseuds/praiseminghao
Summary: jungkook the number one playboy and you never imagined falling in love with him.





	playboy

You inhaled the scent of champagne mixed with the rich perfume and cologne in the air. Never had you imagined to be in such a gallant place filled with beautiful people and their beautiful clothes and shoes. Everyone was glimmering in the dim lights of the chandeliers and dancing their hearts out. You were only here to accompany your friend at her father's grand ball which was taking place at her father's hotel. It was where the richest of the rich had stayed and you were completely the opposite. The dress you were wearing cost way more than the shabby apartment you barely could pay the rent for, even though your friend had offered a room at their hotel multiple times.

You took a sip of the golden drink in your hand and looked around, only to spot the famous playboy, Jeon Jungkook, you recognized him too easily. But who wouldn't he was all over the media, girls threw themselves at him, papers couldn't stop writing about him and his father, and to add he was very handsome.

He was sitting there with a smug look on his face while the girls he was sitting with were practically drooling over him. His dark brown eyes fixated just on you, the sharp gaze never shifting unless you did. Jerking your head, you turned back to exchange your empty glass with a new one filled with the familiar liquid. You didn't know what to think, so many questions were racing through your head. "Why me?" "I've only seen him a couple of times, but why now?"

You didn't understand but you were beginning to feel a little tipsy from all the champagne and decided to go home and sleep it off.

"Hey Juliana, I'm gonna go home can you call me a cab?" you said sleep drifting in your eyes.

"No, just stay here for the night, here's my room key" she said sternly and handing me a room key. Knowing her she wasn't even planning to stay in her room anyways.

You pressed the elevator button taking you up to the top level of the big hotel before you heard a familiar voice.

"Wait hold the elevator please."

There he was, Jeon Jungkook, rushing to the elevator doors. You panicked, the doors were already closing and you couldn't find the button to open them. Blinking, you stared helplessly at him unsure of what to do but somehow he put his hand through and they reopened. Gasping you stared at him with a puzzled look, he was trying way too hard to get close to you. Compared to the other girls, you were nothing. You had nothing, no money, okay clothes, and your looks were average at least that's what you thought.

"Why do you look so puzzled, (y/n)?" jungkook asked letting out a soft laugh.

You stared up at him in shock, "You know my name?"

"Yeah, you're Juliana's friend, right" he replied.

You cleared your throat, "yes i am."

He smiled and ran his hands through his hair making its perfect state now a messy one. You stared at him, trying to figure out his plan and what his next move was but he did nothing but stare quietly at the doors as they elevator slowly made its way to the top floor.

He let out a chuckle, "don't worry i don't want to do anything, i just wanted to make sure you got to your room safely."

You laughed loudly, "What?" he asked worriedly.

"The playboy, jeon jungkook, just wants to take me up to my room" you said sarcastically. His face turned into a smirk which left you in shock. He began stepping closer to you, staring at you with hooded eyes. You started walking backwards but with every step back he stepped forward. But just then the elevator doors opened and you shoved past him to get out as quickly as possible. You heard the doors close and sighed hoping he stayed on the elevator but to your surprise he grabbed your wrist swinging you around until your back hit the cold wall.

His arms hit the wall beside you, caging you in so you couldn't escape.

"Jungkook, let me go" you said pushing against his chest hoping he budge but he wasn't moving. He leaned into you, his mouth now too close to your ear. He growled into your ear, "you're mine for the night babygirl."

Your heart was pounding and your cheeks were heating up due to his embarrassing words.

"Jungkook stop with this bullshit and let me go" you said hoping he was just drunk.

"No" he said before his lips crashed onto yours. You were surprised, not sure how to react you stood in shock until you slowly sunk into the kiss. His lips were warm and needy for attention and you were gladly giving them it. He grabbed your waist deepening the kiss and you obliged allowing his tongue to slip into your mouth, exploring it. You were a moaning mess under him and he couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm gonna make you mine no matter what, (y/n).


End file.
